Nothing left to say
by Cybelia
Summary: Après la fin de la saison 3. Harold se retrouve bien loin de New York et un visage familier va réapparaître dans sa vie. (oui, je sais, mon résumé est tout pourri). Couple surprise à la fin de la fic.


Quatorze mois… cela faisait quatorze mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, qu'ils avaient dû fuir chacun de leur côté tandis que la ruse de Miss Groves leur permettait de passer inaperçus aux yeux de Samaritan. Quatorze mois durant lesquels il avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait recruté John Reese. Quatorze mois avec Bear pour seule compagnie, ange gardien fidèle et désintéressé.  
Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour réaliser que tout était fini, qu'il avait à nouveau perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, s'ils se reverraient un jour. Il espérait juste, chaque matin lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, quelque part ailleurs. Il espérait qu'IL était toujours en vie…  
Harold ferma les paupières et se massa les tempes, essayant de chasser la migraine qu'il sentait poindre. Dehors, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber, recouvrant tout le paysage d'un épais manteau immaculé. Assis face à lui, Bear le fixait, une supplication dans le regard.  
— Je sais ce que tu veux…  
Il soupira profondément, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, le chien sur ses talons.  
— Va t'amuser mon grand.  
Dès qu'il eut ouvert le battant, Bear se précipita dehors et commença à se rouler dans la poudreuse. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il frissonna et referma, préférant observer le chien depuis l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais aimé le froid ni la neige. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs mois, il avait choisi de s'installer dans ce chalet de montagne, au plein cœur des Rocheuses. La ville la plus proche se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres, dans la vallée. Ici, il était au calme et, surtout, à l'abri des regards indiscrets de Samaritan. Pas qu'il doute de la ruse de Miss Groves pour les rendre invisibles, mais il se sentait plus rassuré dans un endroit sans aucune caméra pour l'espionner. Il se demandait souvent si la Machine continuait à parler à Miss Groves ou si, pour sa sécurité, elle avait rompu tout lien avec la jeune femme.  
Voyant que Bear ne semblait pas prêt à rentrer, Harold retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près du feu. Son esprit se remit à vagabonder, s'arrêtant sur une discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Miss Groves et lui, il y avait une éternité de cela.

_Flashback_

John était étendu dans le lit, assommé par le cocktail de médicaments que Miss Shaw lui avait injecté pour l'obliger à se reposer et pour permettre à ses blessures de commencer à guérir. Bear veillait sur lui, la truffe collée à une main de son maître, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne quitterait pas son lit médicalisé cette fois. Harold posa son livre puis consulta sa montre. Il était l'heure pour lui d'apporter son repas à Miss Groves.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cage après avoir déposé son plateau, la jeune femme l'interpella :  
— Je peux vous poser une question, Harold ?  
Il se retourna et répondit :  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire… John n'est pas le premier à qui vous confiez ce rôle, et il ne sera peut-être pas le dernier. Pourtant… Vous vous souciez de lui beaucoup plus que des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez plusieurs fois mis votre précieuse vie en danger pour le sauver. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que ses prédécesseurs ? Pourquoi compte-t-il autant à vos yeux ?  
Harold connaissait la réponse, bien sûr. Elle était gravée au plus profond de son cœur depuis presque un an, depuis que John l'avait tiré des griffes de son interlocutrice. C'était devenu un secret de plus, quelque chose que le principal intéressé ne devrait jamais découvrir. Comme il gardait le silence, Root fronça les sourcils et souffla :  
— On dirait presque que… non… ne me dites pas que… vous l'aimez ?  
Le cœur d'Harold se serra. Il fit volte-face et quitta rapidement la cage. Alors qu'il refermait le cadenas, elle lui adressa un immense sourire :  
— Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret sera bien gardé.  
Après un dernier coup d'œil, il s'éloigna rapidement. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de John, perturbé à l'idée que ses sentiments soient connus d'une personne à laquelle il pouvait difficilement faire confiance.

_Fin Flashback_

Harold sursauta au bruit des griffes de Bear qui grattaient le montant de la porte-fenêtre pour demander à rentrer. Il soupira profondément, puis alla ouvrir au chien. Celui-ci laissa des traces de pattes partout sur le sol avant d'aller se réinstaller confortablement devant le feu. Harold n'eut pas le courage de nettoyer. Il retourna s'asseoir. Comme s'il avait ressentit sa tristesse, le chien se releva pour venir poser sa tête sur ses genoux.  
— Je sais… il te manque à toi aussi…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Harold quitta le chalet pour descendre en ville, ayant besoin de remplir son frigo et ses placards. La neige était toujours présente et c'était dans de tels cas qu'il était bien heureux d'avoir un véhicule tout-terrain. Après avoir fini ses achats, il fit remonter Bear dans le coffre, puis reprit la route vers le chalet. Il gara la voiture et laissa sortir le chien qui se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Harold ramassa ses sacs de courses, puis le suivit. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, il vit avec effroi qu'elle était ouverte. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir lorsqu'il entendit des jappements de joie provenant de Bear. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entra à son tour et se figea.  
— Bonjour, Harold.  
— John ?  
Sous la surprise, il laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il avait trop peur qu'il ne s'agisse encore une fois que d'un rêve dont il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Son esprit enregistra l'image de l'autre homme comme s'il prenait une photographie. John se tenait accroupi, les mains caressant Bear. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un épais pull beige. Ses joues étaient mal rasées et des cernes marquaient ses yeux mais son regard posé sur Harold était toujours aussi intense que dans ses souvenirs.  
— John ?  
Son visiteur donna un ordre bref à Bear pour que le chien arrête de lui faire la fête, puis il se releva en adressant à Harold un immense sourire. Encore sous le choc, le milliardaire tituba. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva blotti contre le corps chaud et puissant de John Reese. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras avec douceur en soufflant à son oreille :  
— Je suis là...  
Harold agrippa le pull de l'autre homme et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il sentait ses larmes inonder ses joues, mais il était incapable de les empêcher de couler. Tous les sentiments qu'il gardait enfouis en lui depuis si longtemps remontaient d'un seul coup à la surface. L'odeur familière de John fit frémir ses narines. Ses doigts serraient si fort le pull de l'autre homme qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. La peur de le perdre à nouveau était plus forte que sa volonté. Il frissonna lorsque les mains de John caressèrent tendrement son dos.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, sous le regard bienveillant de Bear. Puis, Harold finit par reprendre ses esprits. Les joues rouges d'embarras, il se détacha lentement de l'étreinte de son ami. Puis, sans croiser son regard, il alla ramasser ses sacs de courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il entendit John le suivre. Harold lui tourna le dos pour ranger ses achats, prétexte pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face. Tout en s'activant, il demanda :  
— Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, Mr Reese ?  
Sa voix tremblait lamentablement malgré ses tentatives pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.  
— J'ai reçu une lettre… elle contenait uniquement des nombres. Des coordonnées GPS.  
Surpris, Harold se retourna et croisa le regard de John. Celui-ci s'était adossé au montant de la porte et le fixait.  
— Ainsi, Elle sait où nous trouver… Je suppose que je peux m'attendre à avoir la visite de Miss Shaw et Miss Groves également.  
Harold fut surpris par l'expression de John à cette idée. Ne parvenant à la déchiffrer, il reprit le rangement de ses achats.  
— Le chalet n'est pas très grand. Il n'a qu'une seule chambre. Mais vous êtes le bienvenu ici, Mr Reese.  
Il entendit l'autre homme approcher et se figea lorsque celui-ci se plaça juste derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de John contre sa nuque. La voix chaude de l'ex-agent de la CIA murmura :  
— Je ne compte plus m'éloigner de vous, Harold, même si pour ça je dois dormir par-terre dans votre cuisine ou votre salon jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Tout en parlant, John avait entouré son ami de ses bras et l'avait attiré contre son torse. Harold glissa ses mains sur celles de l'autre homme, posées sur son ventre. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et le milliardaire s'entendit répondre :  
— Il serait dommage que vous vous abîmiez le dos alors que mon lit est largement assez grand pour deux.  
Il sentit les lèvres de John déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson. Harold n'avait eu personne dans sa vie depuis l'accident. Il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher suffisamment au point de pouvoir partager une intimité qu'il pensait avoir à tout jamais perdue. Pourtant, même s'il en crevait d'envie, il se sentait incapable d'offrir à John ce que celui-ci semblait attendre de lui.

Perturbé, Harold se dégagea des bras de son ami et s'éloigna rapidement. Une fois dans le salon, il s'occupa de rallumer le feu. Il entendit John s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils derrière lui. Tout en préparant le foyer, il demanda :  
— Où êtes-vous allé pendant ces quatorze mois ?  
— Ici et là. J'ai traîné un peu autour de New York, mais j'ai fini par quitter les USA pour l'Europe. J'ai passé pas mal de temps en France, dans une petite ville de province. Mais la vie là-bas était beaucoup trop calme pour moi. Je suis parti en Alaska où j'ai travaillé sur une plate-forme pétrolière pendant six mois. J'étais juste de retour à terre lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre avec vos coordonnées et je suis venu aussitôt.  
Harold reposa le tisonnier, puis alla s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.  
— Comment êtes-vous arrivé ? Je n'ai pas vu de voiture à proximité.  
— Je me suis garé à l'écart et j'ai fini à pieds. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui m'attendait ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant le revolver à sa ceinture. Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
Harold répondit, prenant son temps pour détailler chaque endroit où il s'était rendu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, John lui sourit :  
— Est-ce une idée ou avez-vous réellement voulu gagner du temps ?  
— Gagner du temps ?  
— Pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
Harold baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Son regard se fixa sur Bear qui s'était endormi près du feu, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son second maître. Il sursauta lorsque John se leva et vint s'agenouiller en face de lui.  
— Harold…  
— Mr Reese… John… Je ne peux pas…  
Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard intense et inquisiteur de l'autre homme. Un frisson agréable traversa son échine lorsque la main de John se posa sur sa joue pour la caresser avec tendresse. Un autre type de frisson envahit ses reins au moment où il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes. La voix de John était proche, trop proche. À chaque mot, son souffle le caressait.  
— Harold… Je ne te demande rien… Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre… qui n'a rien à voir avec la Machine et ses numéros…  
— Je suis brisé, John… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour t'offrir ce dont un homme comme toi a besoin. Et te perdre serait encore plus terrible si nous… je ne le supporterais pas…  
John soupira profondément. Il ôta sa main de la joue d'Harold et se releva en soufflant :  
— La nuit va bientôt tomber, je repartirai dès l'aube.

Le milliardaire l'entendit s'éloigner, le cœur en miettes. Il savait c'était de sa faute s'il souffrait, que John était prêt à tout pour être avec lui. Il l'avait compris aux vibrations de sa voix alors qu'il prononçait ces mots dont il avait si longtemps rêvé. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire « oui », de se laisser chérir par celui que tout son être avait choisi. Pourtant, la peur était plus forte que tout. Ce qu'il avait dit à John était vrai : il serait incapable de supporter de le perdre après avoir touché du doigt le vrai bonheur. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que quitter Grace avait été le choix le plus douloureux de son existence. Il l'avait aimée, il l'aimait toujours, et lui laisser croire qu'il était mort l'avait presque détruit moralement. Mais au fil des années, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Et même si ses sentiments pour celle qui avait été sa fiancée étaient toujours présents, ceux qui l'attachaient à John Reese étaient beaucoup plus puissants. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait craint pour sa vie, où, le temps de quelques secondes, il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Cette séparation forcée pendant plus d'un an lui avait brisé le cœur. Pourtant, il était toujours incapable de le laisser franchir cette barrière protectrice qu'il avait érigée autour de lui.

* * *

Étendu dans son lit, Harold ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers John qui s'était installé dans un sac de couchage près de la cheminée du salon. Bear était resté avec lui, sentant sûrement que son maître allait à nouveau l'abandonner, et ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde de sa présence.  
Il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux tourments de son esprit, mais la douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale s'était réveillée. Incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps, il se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine. Se guidant à l'aide de la faible luminosité extérieure, il attrapa un flacon d'anti-douleurs et en avala deux. Il resta un long moment appuyé sur le bord de l'évier, paralysé par la souffrance physique et morale.  
— John…  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit enveloppé par les bras de l'autre homme.  
— Je suis là.  
— Ne m'abandonne pas…  
Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'il les contrôle. Pourtant, il sut à cet instant précis que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il risquait de souffrir plus tard, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette solitude pesante. Il avait besoin de John à ses côtés, de ses bras puissants, de sa présence rassurante.  
— Jamais, répondit son compagnon.  
Il l'aida à retourner dans sa chambre et à se rallonger. Harold lui attrapa le poignet et murmura :  
— Reste.  
John sourit, puis se glissa sous la couette. Harold se blottit contre lui et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à un souffle l'une de l'autre. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à franchir cette courte distance, brisant enfin la carapace protectrice derrière laquelle il se dissimulait depuis si longtemps. Le baiser fut doux et empli de tendresse, à la fois chaste et prometteur de plaisirs à venir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, John l'enlaça un peu plus fort et Harold enfouit son visage contre son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, Bear les rejoignit et s'installa dans sa panière, au pied du lit, prêt à veiller sur leur sommeil.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'une jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne qui dormait, la contempla un moment avec tendresse, puis murmura :  
— Chacun a trouvé sa place désormais.  
Sa compagne grogna :  
— Tu ne peux pas dire à la Machine de se taire un peu la nuit ?  
La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante avant de répondre :  
— Désolée te d'avoir réveillée, Sameen. Tu peux te rendormir, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
Elle se blottit contre sa compagne et satisfaite de la tournure des événements, elle plongea enfin dans un sommeil profond.

**Fin.**


End file.
